Brown eyes
by Skovko
Summary: Seth is watching the match between Dolph and Drew for the no 1 contendership for his title but he can't keep his eyes of the woman out there too who's helping her brother cheat in hopes of winning. When she gets hurt, he jumps to help her. He tries to cash in on a date with her afterwards and she agrees if he can win his next match and keep his title.
1. What I want is a date

Seth sat behind the commentator table with his Universal championship on the table in front of him. He was watching the match taking place inside the ring. Dolph Ziggler vs Drew McIntyre for the number one contendership.

"Who would you rather face, Seth?" Michael Cole asked.  
"It doesn't really matter to me, Cole. Neither man can take this baby from me," Seth patted his championship. "I think Carina would make a bigger challenge."

Seth moved his eyes to Carina who stood on the floor, hammering both hands down on the apron. Carina Ziggler, baby sister to Dolph Ziggler. She was three years younger than her brother. She hadn't been with the company for long but she had already set a whole lot of hearts on fire. Including the heart of Seth Rollins.

"She's not in the match," Cole said doltishly.  
"I know that," Seth laughed.

He kept his eyes on the woman. Her and Dolph were like day and night. Dolph had his bleach blonde hair and blue eyes but Carina had burgundy hair and cognac brown eyes. She sure won when it came to looks between the two siblings if anybody asked for Seth's opinion.

"Come on, Dolph!" She shouted. "Kick his ass!"

She jumped up on the apron and shouted even louder.

"What is she doing up there?" Corey asked. "Get down, Carina. You're gonna get yourself hurt."  
"This is not looking good," Renee said.

Dolph sent Drew in Carina's direction. She grabbed the top rope and leaned backwards as much as she could, pulling the rope down. Drew went over the rope and crashed down on the floor. Carina snickered as she moved up to stand normally again and let go of the rope.

"They cheated!" Cole shouted.  
"It's only cheating if you get caught," Renee said. "You go, girl."

Dolph had one big grin on his face as he walked over and high fived his sister. He turned his attention to Seth, pointing down at the man, failing to see Drew had gotten back up. Hands closed around Carina's ankles. She was yanked down, her head hitting the apron as she went down.

"What the hell?" Renee asked.  
"Carina's not moving," Cole said. "This doesn't look good."  
"She's out cold," Corey said.

Dolph jumped out of the ring but only to continue his match with Drew. The two men got back into the ring. The sound of a headset being dumped on the table sounded and everyone looked as Seth ran around the table and over to Carina.

"What is Seth doing?" Corey asked.

Seth fell to his knees next to Carina, gently trying to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up. Come on, beautiful, I need to see those eyes of yours. Open them for me," he said.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. For a second she was confused. Her brother had blue eyes. This wasn't her brother checking up on her.

"You're not Dolph," she mumbled.  
"Thank fuck for that," he smirked.  
"Seth?" She asked. "Did you always have such pretty eyes?"  
"I guess," he chuckled. "Can you sit up for me?"

She tried getting up but she dropped back down again.

"I don't feel so good," she said.  
"I got you," he said.

He lifted her up as gently as he could. He turned his focus to Renee who was watching him rather than the match.

"Renee!" He yelled. "Watch my title for me!"  
"You got it!" She held up her thumb.

He carried Carina up the ramp. Hunter came stomping out with a microphone in his hand. They locked eyes for a second as they walked passed each other. Seth didn't have time to figure out what Hunter wanted. He had to get Carina to one of the doctors. As he carried her backstage, he heard Hunter stop the match.

"No, no, no! That's now how we play around here. Putting your hands on a woman, Drew? I should disqualify you but I'm not gonna do that," Hunter held a small pause. "Neither of you win this match. Instead you're both gonna go against Seth Rollins in a triple threat match."

Seth muttered something under his breath. Of course Hunter had done that. More competition for Seth. It wasn't Drew and Dolph in themselves that worried him. It was the fact that a triple threat had no rules. Weapons and other people could join in and help the other two. He couldn't worry about that now. He could only worry about Carina. She seemed better as he gently put her down in front of one of the doctors.

"Is she alright?" Seth asked.  
"Let me check her first," the doctor chuckled.

Seth took a step back, watching as the doctor checked her over.

"No concussion," he finally said. "Take an aspirin before bed and you should be fit for fight tomorrow again."  
"Thank you, doc," she looked over at Seth. "And thank you, Seth."  
"Just doing my duty as a human being," Seth shrugged.  
"No, you weren't but I'll pretend with you if that's what you want," she said.

She was standing up against the examination table. He stepped up to her and placed his hands on either side of her on the table.

"What I want," he leaned in close. "Is a date."  
"Win that triple threat and you're on," she said.  
"That's not fair. You're gonna be in there alongside your brother and you just proved minutes ago that you're playing dirty to help him," he said.  
"Maybe I was helping because I wanted him to win so that I would have a reason to be close to you again," she said. "Or maybe you can't trust me at all. Guess you'll have to wait and see this Sunday when you're stepping inside the ring to defend your title. I'll be there."


	2. You're not gonna know what hit you

"And their opponent, he is the Universal champion, Seth Rollins!" Mike Rome said.

Seth took a step forward and held up his title. He locked eyes with Carina who stood with a little, secretive smile on her face. He had no idea what she was planning. All he knew was that he had to win if he wanted a date with her.

He handed the referee the championship. It was being held up once more before the referee handed it to someone outside of the ring and then shouted for the bell. The match was on. Seth turned around directly into a superkick from Dolph.

"Fucking hell!" He muttered.

He rolled to the side while Drew and Dolph started fighting. It wasn't his finest moment to be sent down into the mat first thing in such an important match. He looked over at Carina who grinned back at him in return. She seemed to be enjoying his misery.

"I'll get you!" He growled lowly. "You and the title are mine!"

He got himself back up by using the ropes. He stumbled to the nearest turnbuckle. Drew and Dolph seemed to notice him at the same time as he moved up to the second rope. They ran to him but he was ready with a double blockbuster. He quickly got back up, smirked and winked at Carina. He was gonna get that date.

"Smart ass," she said barely loud enough for him to hear.  
"And damn proud of it," he chuckled.

Too late he saw that Drew had gotten up. Once again he turned around into a kick, only this time it was a claymore that sent him down into the mat. He felt himself being pinned by Drew. The referee only counted to two before Dolph threw himself on top of them to break up the pin.

It had been close. Too close for Seth's liking. He needed to stop focusing on Carina and start focusing on the match instead. It was just so damn hard when she was standing there, looking absolutely delicious. He rolled to the ropes where she was standing. She leaned her arms on the apron and looked at him.

"Having a tough time, beastslayer?" She taunted.  
"Nah, it's like a walk in the park. I got this. You better be ready for that date. I'm cashing it in tonight after the show," he said.  
"Really?" She leaned in closer. "I'm not wearing any underwear today."

His eyes scanned her body to see if he could find any trace of that being true. He hadn't noticed her nipples poking the fabric of her black top until now. They seemed to be begging him to ravage her. He groaned lowly as he got back up on his feet. He never got to turn around. Dolph came running from behind, pulling him down with a zig zag.

"God damn it!" Seth growled.

Carina was too big of a distraction. He didn't have his head in the game and he only had himself to thank for that. He never should have brought that date up to begin with. He quickly got back up. Drew stood between Seth and Dolph. The two men locked eyes across the ring, silently agreeing to team up for a minute. They threw themselves at Drew, beating him down together. They pushed him out of the ring and stared at each other.

"That title is mine!" Dolph yelled.  
"Dream on!" Seth yelled.

The two men threw themselves into a brawl with each other. Fist and boots were flying everywhere. They wore themselves down and let go for a moment. They rolled apart, both of them lying on the mat, trying to catch their breath. They slowly pushed themselves up on their knees.

They only broke eye contact when the ring shifted and someone went up to stand between them. They both turned their heads to Carina. She had a twisted smile on her face. Her tongue was poking out of the left side of her mouth, the tip of her tongue playing with her upper lip. This was it. She was gonna superkick Seth into oblivion and help her brother win. He shook his head at his own foolishness. He had let her get the upper hand on him because he was so caught up in everything about her.

"Just get it over with," he looked at her.

She delivered one hell of a superkick that could be heard all through the arena but it wasn't Seth that was on the receiving end of it. It was Dolph. Before Seth could figure out what was happening, she was pulling on his arm to get him up.

"Stomp him!" She yelled at him. "Stomp him, damn it!"

He got up on his feet just as Dolph pushed himself up on all four. He ran to the ropes, bouncing off them and running in with a stomp. Dolph went back down. Seth threw himself down, lifting up one of Dolph's legs, looking at Carina while the referee counted to three. She jumped out of the ring, grabbed the title and handed it to the referee between the ropes. Seth raised the title high above his head while the referee raised his hand.

"Here is your winner and still the Universal champion: Seth Rollins!" Mike Rome said.

Seth took in the cheers from the crowd. He looked back down where Carina had just been but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around only to catch her disappear up the ramp. She had helped him beat her own brother but she didn't stay around to celebrate. He couldn't hold that against her. What he could hold against her was her running out on the promised date.

He was too late. When he finally got backstage, everyone said she had already left. He went to his locker room, showered and got dressed. He was in a bad mood despite just retaining his title. He wanted that date. And even more, he wanted to see for himself that she wasn't wearing underwear like she had said. Carina Ziggler had gotten under his skin like no other woman had ever done before. He wanted to rip her apart in bed and put her back together afterwards in the same night. He wanted her. Plain and simple. And she had run out on him.

He went back to the hotel on his own. His bad mood lingered as he walked through the lobby and stepped into the elevator. He didn't even know what room she was in so he couldn't go to her. The elevator stopped on his floor. His eyes widened when the door slid to the side. There leaning up against the door to his room was Carina with a little smile on her face.

"Congratulations, champ," she said.

He strode fast towards her without a word. She stayed up against the door while he located the key card and unlocked the door.

"You left," he finally said.  
"I'm here," she said.  
"Get inside!" He demanded.  
"Make me!" She smirked.

He pushed the door open and she kept standing on the spot. He threw his bag and title into the room with a sideways smile on his face. Without warning, he grabbed her top and tore it off her. Her bare breasts were on display and she jumped backwards into his room before anyone saw her. He calmly walked inside and slammed the door behind him.

"I too can play dirty," he pulled his tee off. "Get on the bed, beautiful."  
"And if I don't?" She asked.  
"Then I'll make you," he said.  
"I thought you only wanted a date," she said.  
"I changed my mind," he said.

He threw himself at her, kissing her ravenously. He pushed her backwards until they reached the bed. He broke the kiss and pushed her down on the bed. He unzipped her boots and got her out of them. He opened her jeans and pulled hard on them. She slid halfway down the bed, laughing wholeheartedly, before he got the jeans off her.

"No underwear," he said.  
"I'm not a liar," she said.  
"I think Dolph might disagree with that," he said.  
"I never promised him I'd help him win," she said.

He got out of his own boots, socks, jeans and briefs. He was already rock hard just by looking at her naked body. He ran two fingers down her labia. They slid into her with ease.

"So wet," he groaned.  
"Skip the foreplay," she moaned. "I want you now, Seth. Fuck me so hard that I'll cry."

He pulled his finger out of her and sucked them dry. He groaned again, this time at the taste of her. She might not want foreplay and he would comply this first time but he was gonna eat that pussy before he went to bed no matter what she said. But for now he would fuck her as she wanted.

He moved up on the bed on his knees, placed her legs over his shoulders and pushed into her with one hard move. He didn't give her room to breathe or time to adjust. He started fucking her right away. He held on to her legs and watched her as he moved. She squirmed around on the bed in a beautiful display.

After a few minutes he could feel her start to slowly tense up. He leaned over her, bending her in a more painful position that allowed him to push deeper into her. He continued with his hard thrusts. Tears started running down her cheeks and her moaning got louder. She squeezed him tighter, trying to hold on for as long as she could. Her body finally gave in, making her shake uncontrollable while she cried out in pleasure. He kept going for another ten seconds before he let out a loud moan on his own as he came.

He leaned back on his knees, turned his head to place a kiss on each one of her ankles before lowering her legs back down on the bed. He slowly crawled up her body, leaving soft kisses on her sweaty skin until he reached her lips again. He kissed her deeply while moving down next to her and pulling her into his arms. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hi, beautiful," he said.  
"You really have such pretty eyes," she said. "So warm and intense. Like they wanna swallow me whole."  
"They do. I do," he smirked. "And I will."  
"You just did," she said.  
"What I just did was considered foreplay in my world. You're not gonna know what hit you once I'm done with you," he smirked. "And I also want my promised date tomorrow so don't go running off tonight when we're finally done. I want breakfast with you."


End file.
